Daggett's Daughter
by nolanism
Summary: Vera never asked to have a power-hungry father such as hers, so she learned to ignore his various dealings with the wrong people. But when he decides to try his luck with Bane, things immediately go from bad to worse. Being apart of Bane's "underground army" was never apart of the plan, but with a father like John Daggett, anything was possible. Bane/OC, takes place during TDKR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first time posting TDKR fanfiction (I usually just write it for myself), so please, don't completely tear me to pieces.

**Rating:** M for violence, language, and sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Batman or any characters of the franchise. I just own Vera, the plot of this story, and other original characters.

**That being said, I hope you enjoy Chapter One.**

* * *

My father flaunted Bane around closed doors like a prized possession. Letting him and his mercenaries basically live at our home, camping out by groups in the guest bedrooms, lounging in the living room at all hours of the day, eating all of our food. It's hard to live under the same roof and not be aware of it. But it's very possible to ignore it, something I've been doing since my father began to associate with Bane.

But one night, I couldn't avoid it.

It was impossible.

Watching Bane and my father argue, the sudden moment when he wrapped his hands around my father's head, the haunting sound of his neck cracking, his final cry before his lifeless body hit the floor.

In that moment, distant memories of him and I as father and daughter flashed throughout my mind. Us playing hide and seek in the park, getting ice cream afterwards, not telling my mother so we could get another dessert after dinner. Little fragments of my childhood that were buried away under years of lies, disappointment, betrayal… Memories that I didn't think existed anymore all came crashing back into my mind.

In that moment, there was sadness.

There was anger.

And there was regret.

But only for a few seconds, for fear overcame me when I finally took notice of that masked _monster_ looking in my direction.

Staring directly at _me_.

I've never run so fast in my life. But I wasn't quick enough.

Bane had me by my hair within seconds, his fingers roughly scraping my scalp as he dragged me back to my father's study. He threw me on the floor as if I were ragdoll. Dropped me right next to my father's dead body.

"Vera, isn't it?" Hearing him say my name sent goosebumps throughout my body. He sounded so…unnatural. He was unnatural. Inhuman.

I just stared at him; I had so many emotions, but at that moment fear overpowered all of them. I wanted to feel sadness over my father's death. I wanted to feel anger towards Bane. I wanted to feel…regret because of me and my father's strained relationship. But I only felt fear. Fear of the monster before me.

"Its very rude to stare, Vera."

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammer out, still looking at him with wide eyes. It didn't occur to me then that my father might have told him my name, but why? What did I have to do with their business?

When he didn't answer, I took it upon myself to speak again.

"W-why did you kill my father?" I began. I had no idea why I was suddenly feeling so brave; was I asking to die? "What did he ever do to you?!"

I should've shut my mouth. The way he stood over me, so cold and menacing…any sane person, any smart person, _any person who wanted to live_ would've shut their mouth. But I didn't. I kept on rambling. The fear was gone.

I must've wanted to die.

"Why are you and your fucking gang here in the first place? It's bad enough that you're terrorizing Gotham, but invading me and my father's personal space?! Go back to the fucking sewers where you and your stupid gangbangers belong-"

That's when everything went black.

000

Blood. The sickeningly steel taste of blood filled my nostrils to the point of nausea. My blood; it was _my _blood. The gooey crimson liquid poured like a waterfall from my mouth. My blurred sight was set on the cool stone of the floor; I was lying on it, sprawled across it like a…ragdoll.

That's when everything hit me.

Bane.

He killed my father…killed him in front of me.

He saw me. I ran. He caught me.

He…

I wiped away the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand as I struggled to my feet, eyes darting madly at my surroundings. A concrete room...absolutely bare minus a single gated window towards the back. Too small to climb through even if it wasn't blocked. And a large metal door in front of me; locked from the outside. I was trapped.

I definitely wasn't at home anymore. I wasn't in my father's office…next to his lifeless body. I felt a lump in my throat. He was actually dead. Gone forever. Murdered. I didn't have the best relationship with him…there was hardly anything between us to call a connection, he was so wrapped up in his own business and I was too busy being a teenage girl. Typical.

But even if we did have that ideal father-daughter relationship, he'd still be dead. My father was a greedy bastard who used any method to climb to the top…even dealing with _terrorists. _

How could he be so fucking stupid?

The sound of the metal door creaking open nearly gave me a heart attack, but I quickly composed myself. I stood ready, fists slightly raised as if I was actually going to fight someone. But as soon as _he _walked in, I found myself scrambling away until my back was pressed against the cool concrete wall.

"I have to say, I rather enjoyed you fearless, Vera."

I didn't say a word.

He stood where I was before he walked in, eyes examining the small square room as I once did. Two of his mercenaries stood outside of the room. I kept my eyes to the floor the entire time.

"But that fearlessness is also what got your father killed," I shut my eyes, trying to block out his voice. "Questioning my authority…what an absurd thing to do."

I could hear him walking towards me, his heavy footsteps eerily on pace with how hard my heart was beating. Then there was only the throbbing sound of my heart slamming against my chest. No more footsteps.

I made the mistake of opening my eyes.

He towered over me like a god. How could a person be so _intimidating_? But he wasn't a person…no, he was a monster. A masked monster.

"Pl-please, just let me go…I didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Vera."

"Why? Why punish me for my father's stupidity? Just let me go!"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"The fire is rising, Vera. There's no hope for Gotham."

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? Just leave Gotham alone!"

"It's much too late for that."

I clenched my fists, that same anger from before spreading throughout my body. That same _idiotic_ anger that put me here in the first place.

"Just let me go! I don't give a fuck about the fire! I just want-"

He had his hand around my neck in an instant, his grip tightening by the second. It was impossible to even attempt to breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut; hoping, wishing, _praying_ that this was all a dream. But as soon as I felt him lifting me off my feet…I knew it was no use. I was going to die the same death as my father. The fabric of my shirt ripped against the concrete as he raised me higher to the ceiling, scraping my back so bad that I knew I was bleeding. I gasped unsuccessfully for air, struggling to hold on to what little life I had left.

"Pl-please…" I managed to choke out. "Please…"

"You beg just like him."

I opened my eyes when he said that, glaring at him with all the hate I could muster up in such a weak state. He was taunting me...mocking me because we both knew I didn't stand a chance against him. He stared right back at me, his eyes bright with amusement.

The asshole.

"You truly are Daggett's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, I really appreciate the favorites, followers and reviews the first chapter got! It really means a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much :)

* * *

I thought I died. I thought he killed me—I was _convinced _that he killed me. I almost wanted to dead, I didn't want to wake up again. Didn't want to find myself lying on the same concrete floor, in the same concrete room, clutching myself in pain. I didn't want any of it. I just wanted it all to end.

Why didn't he kill me?

I couldn't get up if I tried. Unwanted memories of him choking me unconscious suddenly filled my mind, reminding me of the damage he'd done to my back when he lifted me up. My hand shot to my neck, and I instantly regretted it when I cried out in pain.

"Don't touch it."

I jumped at the sound of the voice, but felt myself calming down when I realized it wasn't _him_. No…it was the light and caring voice of a worried female. I took a deep breath, lifting my head up to find her sitting in a far corner, knitting. She caught sight of me looking at her and set the yarn down before standing to her feet. Who the hell was she? His _mother_? Confusion was evident on my face as she squatted down next to me.

"Are-"

"I'm not his mother, if that's what you're thinking."

I wonder how many times people had asked her that question.

"Then…who are you?"

"Some of the mercenaries call me Doc—mostly the males. The females—" She stopped when she saw my change of expression. There were actually _female_ mercenaries? Girls willingly worked for this madman? Or maybe they weren't willing…

"The females," She continued when I nodded her on. "Call me Sara."

"W-why are you down here?"

"A doctor is always needed for people who work for a man like Bane."

"What, you _volunteered_ to work that terr-"

Her hands were suddenly on my back, fingers trailing up and down ripped and broken skin. It felt like she was digging inside of me. I couldn't stop screaming. What kind of doctor…?!

"P-please, stop…stop!"

"I don't mean to do this on purpose, but we've been lacking proper medical equipment lately. I need to get the stray pieces of concrete out from under your skin."

"W-what?!" I shouted. I would've pushed her off of me, but the pain was absolutely unbearable.

The metal door opened. Though I didn't have the energy to look up to see who it was, the slow and heavy footsteps gave it away.

Bane.

"She's still whining?" The amusement in his inhuman voice was blatantly evident.

"Fuck you!" The words slipped out before I had time to think about it.

I thought my heart was going to rip out of my chest as the seconds passed by…waiting, just waiting for him to finally snap my neck. My death was long over due.

But it never came.

"Well she is in pain, sir." Sara continued on as if I didn't interrupt their conversation. "I need you to get more equipment, if that's possible. Working with rusty tools will only do more harm than good."

"I'll have a few of the girls head out to the hospital tonight. The master key?"

"Its in my room. Erika knows where it is. And sir?"

"Yes, Sara?"

"I'm going to need you to knock her out."

I didn't even have the time to protest before everything went black again.

000

When I woke up, I was on a worn mattress. Better than concrete, I thought to myself. Sara was sitting on the floor by the makeshift bed, deep in concentration as she sewed. I watched her, wondering how in earth she came to work as the official "doctor" for Bane and his mercenaries. Did she agree willingly? Or did he force her? Or did they already know each other? I mentally shook the thoughts out of my head; I had other things to worry about...

"Can I get up?" I asked her. I was too terrified to even attempt to try on my own.

Sara looked my way as soon as she heard my voice, a small smile appearing on her face. "You should be able to," She continued to sew. "You were out for nearly a day, I'm sure your body is almost healed.

"Nearly a day? What…"

That's when it hit me—again.

"You made him knock me out!" I shouted. "Why?! Once is enough…" I trailed off, remembering the first time he struck me unconscious. In my father's study…right after he killed him. I bit my lip to prevent screaming in anger. I noticed Sara staring at me intently. "Why did you do that?" I asked again.

"I needed you calm in order to take the concrete out. I would've used anesthetic, but we're running short…so I had to improvise."

"…once is enough," I repeated slowly. "I didn't even ask to be here..."

"Daggett's daughter." She stated simply. "You are Daggett's daughter. Things were never going to be good for you."

"I have a _name_," I sneered, slowly lifting myself up. "Its Vera."

"Well _Vera, _I'm sure you were well aware of your father's tendencies to gamble with the wrong people. He wasn't so lucky when he decided to associate with Bane."

"I was completely aware of my father's stupidity, Sara. He got himself killed, but that doesn't mean I have to suffer for it."

"Bane has plans for you."

"What kind of _plans_?"

"I can't answer that for you. But if he didn't need you, he would've killed you just like he killed your father. He sees something in you. What it is, only he knows. But the life you once had no longer exists. You might as will consider yourself a mercenary now because you'll be working for him."

I stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't work for him, no, I _refused_ to work for him. Putting my life on the line for some terrorist? I'd rather he kill me.

But he knows that—he has to. Why put off just simply snapping my neck? I know he's done it many times before without hesitation.

_"You beg just like him."_

His words hung in my mind as a reminder. He didn't have to say that…but he wanted to. I knew he did. The amusement in his eyes was so evident that it made me cringe thinking about it.

He doesn't _need_ me…he just wants to torture me.

"I refuse," I gritted my teeth. "I refuse to work for him."

"You don't have a choice."

"He isn't going to take my life away."

"Is this the personality of the new generation? Brave new world…" She trailed off, looking away from me. But only for a second. "That boldness will get you killed, girl." Her voice was suddenly stern and strict, something new considering her calm demeanor. I didn't like it.

I couldn't answer her. She had me frozen, her pale blue eyes staring directly at me. Never looking away. "Open your eyes. Look where you are. Do you really think that there's hope for you down here? You're apart of this underground army, whether you like it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow, this has been a really long update! I apologize guys, writers' block is such a bitch :/ If you don't know, I'm working on a new story, so be sure to check that out as well! Thank you for the reviews and follows/favorites and I hope you like this chapter! Comments are always appreciated as motivation :)

* * *

I sat awkwardly on the bed, looking down at my hands. Sara went back to her knitting as if she didn't say anything. As if she didn't just chew me out, called me out on my shit.

But I had a right to say it, didn't I?

Even…if it wasn't true?

The silence between us only proved that she was right. I didn't stand a chance against him; it was suicide to even think that I could.

"He just makes me so mad," I say aloud, more to myself than Sara. I'm still looking down, but I can feel her eyes on me. "He knows I'm hopeless against him, but he keeps taunting me…_mocking_ me…making me want to hurt him. But I can't. And we both know it."

I wasn't even aware that I was crying until Sara had her arms around me, whispering, _"Don't cry," _over and over again. She smoothed my hair before resting her chin on top of my head, pulling me closer.

"I know its hard, Vera. The girls have come to me many times with similar problems. This is just how life is."

I closed my eyes, listening to her soothing voice…it reminded me of my mother's. She pulled away after a few minutes, looking down at me from arm's length with a weak smile. "I can't tell you it'll get better, but you'll get used to it."

I nodded slowly, hesitantly trying accepting my fate. What choice did I have?

"Come on, get up." She helped me to my feet. "Its time for you to meet the girls."

She waited for me by the metal door as I walked slowly towards her. My body felt so weak and fragile, yet my mind was racing. At least the excruciating pain in my back was gone. "Thank you for helping me," I told her when I was finally standing next to her. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. You're healing just fine, by the way." She smiled before opening the door. I noticed it actually had a handle on it, unlike the mini-prison cell I woke up to the first time. Looking back one last time into the room, I wondered if it was Sara's bedroom. Or maybe her office. I had so many questions.

"Personally, I want you to fully heal," She continued on as we walked out. "But I couldn't get Bane to level with me on that."

Walking out of the room, I was taken aback at my surroundings. I found myself walking up to the railing in front of me, hands gripping onto the cool metal, cautiously looking over it. Water sprinkled on my face from the manmade waterfall that stood only a few feet away. My eyes trailed past several people, all armed with guns and wearing bulletproof vests, walking along the different floors of this…underground army. Sara was right.

"Enjoy the view?" She was next to me, her eyes looking up at the bright lights above us. "Sometimes I find myself in surprise too, wondering how Bane was able to create something like this."

"He's not an idiot," I backed away from the railing, still in slight denial. "But this is extraordinary."

"He's a very smart man, Vera. He's probably had this plan for years."

"Planning to destroy Gotham…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling that same sense of anger from before. It was impossible to ignore.

"The girls are going to love you." Sara had her arms around my shoulder, pulling me away from the view so we could walk together. Pulling me away from my anger. My hatred towards _him_.

"Are you sure about that?"

"They're very friendly, very accepting. We were all like you once, confused and scared. But we have to stick together not only as girls, but as family."

We walked around the circular shaped hall, passing a few mercenaries who I noticed were giving me strange looks. I suddenly felt self-conscious; did any of them know who I was? From Sara's reaction towards me being 'Daggett's daughter', my thoughts were pointing to yes. Did they think Bane was going to kill me? There was no way I would decide to work for him of my own free will…maybe they're waiting, wondering, guessing how long I'll survive.

"Why are they all looking at me?" I whispered to Sara regardless, tearing my eyes from their wandering eyes. Maybe it was because I was new, not _Daggett's daughter_.

"They know who you are," She whispered back to me, stopping in front of a metal door.

_Of course. _

Of course they knew who I was. Who didn't?

Sara twisted the handle on the door, opening it slowly. I began to poke my head inside out of curiosity, but Sara nudged me in the room, closing the door behind her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of; Bane isn't in here." Sara gave me a small smile as I sighed in relief.

The room was definitely bigger than the others, but the same isolated feel was still present. The tables were filled stacks of paper, desks had computers on them, and walls were covered with maps of different districts within Gotham. It reminded me of an office space—except in a prison cell.

"Is this where everyone works?" I asked Sara as she led me through the aisle of desks.

"The girls work here exclusively. We complete the tasks that are given to us either groups or alone."

"What, are the males separate from females with tasks? That's pretty sexist."

_Yet another reason to hate the bastard, _I thought to myself.

Sara laughed as if she could read my mind. "No, that's not the case. It's easier for us girls to blend into the environment to get what we need. Think of it as being a spy. And Bane does not discriminate when he chooses who he wants on more important missions. Its all a matter of how good you are."

"Are you defending _him_?" I couldn't hold back the disgust in my voice even if I tried.

"I'm merely stating the facts," We reached the back of the room where a woman in a bulletproof vest stood behind the desk, three girls around her as she pointed around at what appeared to be a map. I strained my eyes to see; it looked like the floor plans to Gotham Stadium. Before I could even ask, Sara was introducing me to her.

"Vera, this is Erika. She works with Bane all the time."

I wanted to roll my eyes at her last comment. _He _may not be sexist, but he's still a terrorist. Erika gave me a friendly grin, as if we were meeting at a dinner party instead of the circumstances that we all found ourselves in.

"Vera…that's a beautiful name." She said.

"My _father _gave it to me." I shot a glare at Sara, who looked back at me as well.

"Girls, we'll continue this later," Erika whispered something into the closest girl's ear, then they all left. She directed her attention to Sara and me again. "So, Bane wants you to get straight to work?"

"Uh—"

"Yes," Sara answered for me. "Preferably training with you. Start easy, she's still injured."

"Training?" I glanced skeptically between at both women. "I…I don't really…"

Sara touched my shoulder, giving me the same look from before. She didn't have to speak for me to know what she was thinking. I _had_ to do what was told of me now; I didn't have a choice. But I _wanted _to have that choice, that freedom. I wanted to do a lot of things—run away, see my father again, kill _Bane—_but it wasn't going to happen. It just wasn't possible.

Accepting my fate was going to be harder than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and faves/follows! I'm happy so many people like it ;-;

* * *

Sara and I followed Erika out of the "girls' headquarters" to a gated elevator. She looked back at me with sly smile, pressing the down button. "You ever handled a gun before?"

I blinked in confusion. "Of course I haven't. Why would I need to?"

"Maybe your daddy taught you," She shrugged. "Its not unusual."

"He wasn't a gun expert." I noticed Sara was looking at me with an unreadable expression. What did she want me to say—that I was excited to start my terrorist training?

When we got in the elevator, Erika explained that we were going to the weapons lab and shooting range. She was going to show me a few of the guns that I would be able to work with.

"Did someone train you too?" I asked as the elevator stopped.

"I already had experience," She waved me to continue following her. "Bane liked that. He promoted me instantly."

I had to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape my lips. I couldn't believe that people here had the mindset of this being a day-to-day office job, with promotions and bosses and actual _training_. It was all bullshit; they had to know that, right?

We approached a room that was clad in metal—desks, chairs, cabinets…everything. Erika walked up to drawer that was pulled out. My eyes widened at the amount of guns that were lying on it. Then I started to wonder just how many weapons filled each cabinet... _How _did they get all of that? I wanted to ask, but I bit my tongue as Erika started to examine the guns.

"This is a semi-automatic," She picked it up. "Small and easy to handle. It'll be the first one you use. Then you move up to assault rifles."

I couldn't help but to stare at it with hesitation—how could she be so nonchalant about this? I looked to Sara, who was quiet the entire time. She was completely calm.

"Am I—am I supposed to kill someone with this? Is that what you want me to do?"

"If its necessary, yes." Erika shrugged as if it wasn't a huge deal.

"Have you killed someone?"

She began to answer, but paused. I noticed her and Sara exchanging a brief look. I looked between the two, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. It was bad enough that I had to adapt to a situation that I couldn't get out of…but to feel completely out of place in the presence of strangers was just unsettling. I was starting to think that Sara's little talk about easily fitting in was a lie to make me feel better. There was no way that every girl that was forced into this army suddenly felt at ease because of bunch of other girls were there too. I didn't feel that way at all.

"I did once," Erika finally said. "It wasn't supposed to happen and that's all I say about it."

Before I could even react, she grabbed my hand and handed me the gun.

"Let's get started."

She walked out of the weapons lab, leaving me and Sara alone. I bit my lip, starting to follow her until Sara reached out to touch my shoulder. She gave me what looked like a smile of pity. I had no idea how to respond to her, so I just looked away and followed Erika to the shooting range. She was standing at the booth at the very end, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. I couldn't help but to walk as slow as possible with the gun in my hand; it felt so foreign and heavy in my hands.

"Make yourself comfortable with it," She told me as I approached her. "You control it, it doesn't control you."

"I don't think I'm made to fire one of these things," I looked at the paper target at the end of the room. "It doesn't feel right."

"It never feels right the first time. But you get used to it—or make yourself used to it."

She pushed herself off of the wall and walked closer to me. "Its really simple, actually. All you do is cock the gun back," She pointed to a little lever. "That's the hammer—pull that all the way back, and you're ready."

I did as she said and looked at her for approval. She nodded, and then reached for two pairs of earmuffs on the floor. "To protect your hearing. You'll still be able to hear me, though." She put them over my ears and did the same for her.

"Any more tips?" I asked.

She pointed to the target. "Its all you here. Aim at the head, make sure you're steady, then fire."

She backed up as I raised the gun. I tried to position the gun at the red circle of the head, I had no idea if it was right or not. I could feel sweat beading on my forehead as I shifted the gun left and right slightly, trying to determine which looked the most accurate. I knew Erika was waiting; hell, even I was waiting for myself. Without thinking, I closed my eyes and fired. I felt myself move back from shock. I lowered the gun, anxious to see my result.

I'd just hardly grazed the right shoulder. Nowhere near the head. I turned to look at Erika with an apologetic face, but she just smiled.

"Good job for a first timer."

"I didn't hit the body at all."

"But you're adapting to the gun. As soon as you're comfortable with it, you'll be able to steady yourself better." She waved at the target. "Keep shooting, we got all day."

0000

Hours passed by, and we were still in the range. Erika examined every shot I made, making comments on how I could improve but always remembering to tell me that I was doing a good job. I would be lying if I said I starting to feel comfortable around the gun, but at least it didn't feel completely unknown to me.

I'd forgotten that Sara was still there until she went to the upper level to get us each an apple. As she handed it to me, I tried to recall the last time I ate. My stomach suddenly started to hurt as I thought about it.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, taking a huge bite from the apple.

Erika looked to Sara for the same answer. "Almost four days."

"And _this _is all I've had to eat?"

She started to laugh. "We'll get more food after you're finished practicing."

"I think she's done for the day," Erika chimed in. "She did a great job for her first time."

I rolled my eyes, trying not to grin. "You're just saying that."

"I'm serious! And if you keep practicing, you'll be even better. Then you'll get promoted."

"I don't care about that. It's not even a real promotion."

"Its still an achievement."

"To what? A bigger gun? A more dangerous mission? Getting closer to that terrorist—"

"Vera," Sara cut me off, resting her hand on my leg. I looked away from her, letting out a small sigh. Erika gave me a sympathetic smile, as if she knew how I was feeling right now. Did she? Had she ever felt the same hatred that I just can't seem to let go of towards him? Part of me wanted to believe it; there had to be someone else who could relate to me. I wasn't the crazy one here.

I tossed the apple core back and forth between my hands, immersed in my own thoughts. I didn't realize that the elevator was lowering to the basement level until I heard footsteps walking over to us. Erika perked up in her seat; I stared at her in confusion, wondering who it could—

"Resting on the job?"

I should've known; it was so obvious. Erika's former laidback, carefree posture changed to that of a statue. She was absolutely still, her eyes focused on _him_. He stood in front of our booth where the each of us sat in our chairs. I noticed Sara and Erika looking at him; I kept my sight to the concrete floor. But I knew his attention was on me. Fantastic.

"We're actually done for the day, sir." Erika replied. Her voice sounded mechanic and emotionless. Unnatural, just like his. "Vera was excellent."

I shot Erika a glare—my first day was _far from excellent_. How could she lie to him like that? It was silent again. He was waiting for me to respond to him. I slowly turned my head to look up at him. Just as I thought, he was glaring at me. I didn't know what to say to him—I didn't _want _to say anything to him. I jumped in my seat when Erika wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I didn't suspect her to do that, especially considering her serious demeanor around him.

"Didn't you have a good day?" She asked me, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah," I was still staring at him as I answered. "I had a _good_ day."

I could sense that amusement in his eyes again.

"Then you can join the rest of us on an outside mission tomorrow."

* * *

As always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
